Archer of Night
|qualclasses = | height =164 cm | weight =58 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Swords-bow. | likes =Peaceful days in a beautiful garden. | dislikes =War. | talent =Luck. Lots and lots of luck. | enemy =Cao Cao; Lu Bu. | imagecol =Green. }}Archer of Night is the Archer-class Servant of Augustine in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights as one of the Midnight Thieves along his Master. Profile Identity Archer's True Name 'is 'Liu Bei, the Lucky General from the Romance of Three Kingdoms. He was a very honorable general who fought alongside his friends Guan Yu and Zhang Fei with whom he became sworn brother. He was a lucky person and his feats only count his luck in them, although he had such a incredible ability with the bow. According to legend he had the luck of Lu Bu running away when he came with his twin swords to assist his friends in the Battle of Hulao Pass. Later had the luck to cross the Tan Stream with one leap of his mighty horse and later he was send to get the assistance of Zhuge Liang. His luck is spraid up even to his marriage with Lady Sun. Archer has no ability by himself other than his own astonishing luck. Appearance Archer is a man of low stature, pale skin, emerald--like green eyes, black low-cut blak hair and wears a green bodysuit with a black band with a Yin Yang in his forehead. He wears a pair of black gloves with Yin Yang in the wrists too. Personality Archer is a nice but quiet guy that smiles only when with his comrades. His friendship with Saber developed in a way that both of them would save each other from danger even not being in imediate danger. He is also very confident with his luck, counting his strategic way of fighting as a support to his true power: an unlimited luck. He was capable of shooting easily Assassin and Archer of Noon and that fact interfered in his working since he wasn't able to difference the power of the two of them and their allied, Saber of Noon, something that put him close to death. This childish side of his personality showed that he wasn't actually prepared to the Forced Great Holy Grail War. He have a very heroic personality too, sacrificing himself to offer to Rider a chance of killing Arjuna once the first has been seriously damaged by the fight against Karna. Archer's desire to the Holy Grail is to acquire success in something by his own merit, without help of luck or from other people. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Archer has no actual talent for fighting, but luckily... He have his luck. All his conquers were due his luck calling upon the fate to bring up elements to favor him. Archer considers that his luck worked at his side even when Lu Bu shot that arrow to avoid a war between Archer and his enemy. The fighting skills he acquired through training growed in his body due him luckily acquiring the talent to swordsmanship and archery through an excessively high luck. His Luck is a weapon lethal as any blade and Archer knows how to use it. Although, his blind faith in luck is an actual fail in his personality. His Rank in Independent Action is quite high; Archer is capable of surviving alone and act by his own and is quite hard to control sometimes, once he was able to even resist a pair of Command Spells cast on him by his Master. He was spying the Master of Lancer all the time as a scout. His Magic Resistance Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. He have C-Rank Clairvoyance Skill; it's the necessary to see enemies coming but not to shoot than from kilometers of distance. With his luck, although, he is easily capable of shooting his enemies down from a range of 24 kilometers. Archer's Eye of the Mind (True) combined with his luck and Clairvoyance Skill not only precognition is possible but also the capability of controlling his luck to use it as a weapon. Not only the best course of action but the ability to turn the table at his favor only by his own will power is possible in his case. Although Archer have Military Tactics, his strategy is not turned to direct combat of armies, but to use his luck against the highest number of people he could. It's a ability to control terrain rather than to battle the enemy itself. Archer's main Noble Phantasm is Shuang Gu Jian: Desire of Talent and Fame; it manifests itself as a pair of green long blades physically similar to Kanshou and Bakuya, the swords forged with that two blades as model. The swords represents both "luck" and "talent", but normally than can use their true potenion in the Saber-Class. As an Archer-Class, the twin swords can turn themselves in a curved bow by combining with each other, opening hand of their status as separated Noble Phantasms with different meanings. As a bow they can bless Archer's arrows, turning his luck in missile-like projectiles of golden light capable of taking down entire buildings with a single shot. The arrows themselves are no treat for strong Servants like Saber of Noon but when shot in an humongous quantity, they can easily carpet bomb the entire city of Rio de Janeiro, showing such a destructive power and damage dealing that surpass even Saber's Noble Phantasm. He also have a second Noble Phantasm he sealed away from use due to his own wish for the Holy Grail, what deeply angered his Master once that Noble Phantasm was the principal motif to his summoning. That Noble Phantasm is 'Táohuā Yuán De Shìyán: Oath of the Peach Garden. '''A Noble Phantasm classified as "Friendship" or "Brotherhood", recembling the legend of the Oath of the Peach Garden, where Archer sat with his brothers in arms, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, promising eternal friendship. It's a Reality Marble that allows one to strengthen it's own power and receive the help of a friend. Once the Reality Marble have a maximum of three targets including the owner, the Midnight Thieves planned to use it to able the Three Knights to change weapons between themselves, gifting them with the ability to use each others Noble Phantasms as long they worked together. Archer thinks that if his friends ended knowing about the sealing of this Noble Phantasm, Guan Yu would probably see it as an act of treason but would not make any direct move in favor of the friendship they once had, while Zhang Fei would just scrath his chin with a hand denoting a serious expression, drink his alcohol, and accept with some phylosophical saying like ''Hum, yeah, this doomed cherry blossom choose to grow by his own, I must respect such a bravery... and than would drink the alcohol again. He could aso use Guan Yu's and Zhang Fei's spears as Noble Phantasms through this sealed trump card.